Unova, Two Years Later
by xxxDawngirl
Summary: A very familiar someone returns to Unova and Cheren is tasked to show him around. Oneshot, implied Ferriswheelshipping. Rated T for implied character death.


_Hi xxxDawngirl here :D This is implied Ferriswheelshipping (kind of). Implied character death, so don't like don't read. ^^ This fanfic takes place two years after the events of Pokémon Black and White, and just before Pokémon Black and White 2. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. _

_Enjoy! :D_

~What has changed in Unova after two years? ~

Castelia City.

"Hey, Cheren!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Looking up from his Xtranceiver, Cheren spotted the yellow-haired girl whom the voice belonged to. Behind her, trailing slightly behind, was a tall young man who looked slightly older than the two of them. "So this is… Gropius?"Cheren asked. Bianca nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yup! So, please lead him around Unova!"Bianca said, checking her watch. "Ah, I've got to go now! I'll leave Gropius to you, Cheren!" With that, Bianca quickly got onto her Flying Pokémon and flew away, shooting them apologetic gazes.

Cheren shook his head lightly. Even two years after she'd gotten her first Pokémon, Bianca never changed. Before he could become distracted by thoughts of childhood friends, Cheren quickly directed his gaze at Gropius.

Gropius was tall and he had tea green hair that looked like it had been forcefully smoothened. The hair, which reached Gropius' waist, had a rather puffy and somewhat spiky quality to it. He wore an extravagant top hat which looked like it had been snagged at random from a magician's shop and was extremely mis-matched with the rest of his attire. Gropius wore a brown shirt with short sleeves and a pair of jeans. This outrageously mis-matched attire drew curious and even offended glances from the residents of Castelia City. Under Cheren's gaze, he shifted uncomfortably and tried to adjust his top hat so that it covered green eyes, which failed miserably.

Cheren sighed. "N Harmonia,"He said. It wasn't even a question. The young man in question gazed guiltily at Cheren. "How… Did you know?"N Harmonia asked, fiddling with his hat. Cheren resisted the urge to shake his head and instead pulled on his tie and folded his arms. "So, what are you doing back here in Unova again?"Cheren said in a tone that could only be described as cool diplomacy.

N seemed unsure what to make of his tone. "I'm back to… See Unova…"He added something that couldn't be heard under his breath. Cheren's eyes narrowed slightly, but he did not comment.

"So, where do you want to go?"Cheren asked after an awkward silence. "I've already been to Nuvema Town, Accumula Town, Straiton City and Nacrene City."N said softly. "Let's go to Nimbasa City, then?"Cheren suggested. At the mention of the vibrant city, N lifted his head and nodded.

The two walked in silence. When they passed Join Avenue, N's eyes lit up with an almost childish light. Thankfully, however, Cheren noted with relief, he didn't have to stop N from approaching and raffle shop that was surrounded by children. Cheren wasn't sure how the children would have reacted to the tall oddly-dressed teen.

When they passed the Ferris Wheel, N was strangely nostalgic and solemn. As N stared up at the Ferris Wheel which held so many memories, Cheren couldn't bear to tell him that it might be reduced to a pile of rubble soon.

"Where do you want to go next? Marvelous Bridge?"Cheren offered, shaking N out of his apparent trance.

N shook his head slightly, before turning towards Route 5, which led to Driftveil City.

N led Cheren through Driftveil City, not even giving the new hotels that weren't there two years ago a second glance. Cheren was puzzled, but he didn't question N, who moved with a swiftness that suggested that his motive had never been to explore Driftveil City at all.

N finally stopped in front of Chargestone Cave, panting slightly. Cheren followed, trailing slightly behind and breathing hard, tie ruffled from battling wild Pokémon. N glanced at Cheren for a while to make sure that he was fine, and then walked into the cave. Cheren sighed, and walked in slowly, adjusting his tie.

Inside the cave, N moved with ease. Unlike normal Trainers, N didn't stop to battle wild Pokémon. In fact, no wild Pokémon appeared to bother him at all. The same could not be said for Cheren, who was bothered relentlessly by wild Pokémon.

Time passed and N finally stopped in a small cave of sorts. Cheren nearly walked into N; he was so sudden in stopping in his tracks.

"This… Is where I met Hilda again."

What happened next was a blur; Cheren couldn't really remember clearly. Maybe it was the electricity cutting through the air like static, or maybe it was all the pent up emotional frustration he'd hidden. But whatever it was, it caused all of Cheren's calm, diplomatic and professional façade to fall apart.

Cheren vaguely remembered N being pushed against the cave wall, except it didn't fell like him himself was doing it. The words just flowed out of his mouth like acid and poison, causing N's eyes to widen in hurt but he didn't _care._

"Hilda's been gone for two years now! And you only come back now, just to pretend she'll be here waiting for you if you revisit all your memories!?"

When Cheren regained control of himself, he was breathing hard and leaning against a cave wall opposite to the one N was leaning on, dazed and hurt.

Utterly disgusted by his own actions, Cheren sank slowly to the floor. Cheren had never like physical violence, and the fact that he'd lost control of himself was startling. Cheren hadn't thrown such tantrums since he was a child.

A shadow appeared on the ground before him. Cheren looked up, half expecting N to punch him, kick him, or worse.

Instead, N reached down with an outstretched hand and said seriously, "I'm sorry, Cheren." Cheren looked hard into his green eyes, expecting to see hidden mockery or cruelty there, but he only saw sincerity and wariness. It occurred to Cheren that N needed forgiveness from him too, If only to make himself feel at ease for leaving Hilda after their battle at N's Castle and eventually, indirectly causing Hilda's death.

And Cheren himself? He'd never really gotten over Hilda's death, unlike Bianca, who could manage her emotions well. It was irony that he, who showed absolute discipline of himself to the world, was the one that could not balance such deep inner emotions well.

Looking deep into N's eyes, Cheren said softly, "I'm sorry, too."

...….

Later, when N was gone, Fly-ing away on the wings of his Dragon Pokémon, Cheren called Professor Juniper.

"Professor Juniper… That "Gropius" you tasked me to show around Unova. Do you know his… True identity?"

"Oh… Yes, I believe that he's N Harmonia, former King of Team Plasma. Why do you ask? Did he pose any trouble?"

"No, not at all… But I'm just curious. How did he approach you?"

"Well, he just turned up in my research lab and asked if my assistant-who's your friend Bianca of course-could show him around Unova. Since he was so polite and considering his identity, I decided to grant him permission. However, Bianca was busy… You know the rest of the story."

"… Professor Juniper. Did he mention to you anything about "a new legend"?"

"'A new legend'? No. What might that be?"

"N mentioned to me that his Dragon Pokémon told him that a new Pokémon Trainer who will eventually become a great legend will be setting off on his or her journey soon. He hopes that you can provide this special Trainer with necessary equipment and starter Pokémon."

"… Wow, that sounds quite exciting! Don't worry, I have three starters newly caught and ready here."

"That's great to hear."

…..

Cheren ended the call with a click. Perhaps N's visit had benefitted both of them, each finding relief from the guilt of Hilda's sudden passing. And this new special Trainer who would eventually become a legend… Looking towards the horizon, Cheren could barely make out a green dot in the distance, on the back of a Legendary Dragon Pokémon.

_I don't know about the last part :P I just had an urge to add that in. And about the Ferris Wheel being destroyed, in Pokemon Black and White 2 if you play as a girl, in the summer the male clerk who rides the ferris wheel with you tells you that it's been planned to be destroyed. Gropius is part of N's full name. Well, so how was it? Please review! :D _


End file.
